bleach3phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishbone D
Fishbone D (フィッシュボーン D, Fisshubōn Dī) was a Hollow who attacked the Kurosaki Clinic on the night Ichigo first met Rukia. He was subsequently purified by Ichigo, after the latter received Rukia's Shinigami powers, and currently dwells in Soul Society. Appearance As a Hollow he had an humanoid form, approximately 16ft in height, with a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin on his back. His shoulders and arms were plated with what appeared to be a part of his mask and his body was covered with dark gray stripes, resembling the scales of a fish. It is unknown what he looks like after he was purified. History The Human that later became known as Fishbone was born in January 30, 1965. He died by the end of 2000, being 35 years old. A few months after dying, he was attacked by a Hollow and transformed into one himself, becoming later known as Fishbone D. Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Fishbone D first appears when he attacks the ghost girl that dwells by the street lamp and devours her. He was being followed by a Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, but she unfortunately had her senses blinded by Ichigo Kurosaki's vast Reiryoku and lost his tracks. He then notes that a stronger soul, Ichigo's, is close by. Fishbone D then appears at Ichigo 's house, crashes through the kitchen's wall and attacks his family. He knocks out Isshin, wounding him heavily and also injures Karin, who is able to escape to Ichigo's room. He then gets hold of Yuzu, breaks a new hole in the wall and goes outside to the middle of the street. Ichigo follows them out of the house and screams for Yuzu, before charging towards the Hollow who simply punches him away against another wall. Fishbone D prepares a new attack, but Rukia Kuchiki appears and cuts through his right arm, causing him to release Yuzu and scream in pain. After regaining some control over the injured arm, Fishbone D capitalizes on Rukia being distracted and attacks her from behind, punching her against a wall. He then moves once again to attack Ichigo and attempts to devour him, but Rukia intercepts him and uses her own body and Zanpakutō to block the attack and injure Fishbone D's mouth. As the Hollow recoils in pain, Rukia falls forward to the ground, her body covered in blood from being cut by Fishbone D's teeth. As Rukia and Ichigo try to put in motion their plan to make Ichigo a Shinigami, Fishbone D charges towards them. Before he can reach them though, his left arm is cut off and Ichigo appears behind him, wearing a black kimono and wielding a humongous Zanpakutō. Ichigo then swings his Zanpakutō horizontally, cutting Fishbone D's right leg from the knee below, before finishing him off with a vertical, downward slash that cuts the Hollow in two. With this defeat, Fishbone D is purified of the sins it committed as a Hollow and is sent to Soul Society as a Plus. Powers & Abilities Average Spiritual Power: After being purified, Fishbone D retains his levels of Reiryoku, which gives him the potential to become a Shinigami. Former Powers & Abilities Average Spiritual Power: As a Hollow, Fishbone D had a sizable spiritual power. When Rukia left the area being affected by Ichigo's spiritual pressure, she was astounded by the sudden amount of spiritual pressure Fishbone D was emitting. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Fishbone D used his huge fists to fight, delivering powerful blows that were able to damage even Rukia Kuchiki, prior to her losing her Shinigami powers. Trivia *Fishbone D's name was only revealed later on, when Rukia attempted to collect the bounty for his purification. *Fishbone D appears in the game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as a common enemy. In the game, he is renamed Wide Bone, which served as inspiration for the character that appears in kyoraku08's fanfiction. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul Category:Former Hollows